Rosie's Funfair Special
'''Rosie's Funfair Special, retitled Rosie's Carnival Special in American releases, is the third episode of the twelfth season. Plot Rosie and Emily are pulling a train for a fair, but Rosie wants to pull it alone. When Rosie reaches Brendam Docks she tries to pull the train, but the tension caused by Emily coupled up at the other end snaps a coupling and Rosie leaves with only half the train. More trucks come loose during the journey, causing problems for Bertie, Stepney, and Emily. When caught by the Fat Controller, Rosie fetches Rocky to repair the damage and she and Emily pull the train back together and deliver it to the fair grounds. Characters * Emily * Rosie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stepney (does not speak in UK dub) * Rocky (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Trevor (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Mr Giggles (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * Two of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * The Smelter's Yard * The Windmill * The Washdown * High Farm (mentioned) * Hill Farm (mentioned) Trivia * The coconuts that were in the truck are actually coffee beans. * In the US narration, Stepney says "Oh my!" just before the sugar truck hits him. This is absent in the UK version. * This episode marks Stepney's first appearance since Trusty Rusty and his first speaking role since Stepney Gets Lost, though he only speaks in the US narration. This is also his last appearance to date. * Stepney did not have a CGI face when the truck hit him, but in a rare picture, he did. * It is possible that Stepney's appearance in this episode was inspired by the fact that writer, Andrew Viner's favourite Railway Series book was Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. * Stepney's whistle sound is Thomas' at a higher pitch. * Thomas is not present in this episode, the first time, in the twelfth season. Goofs * In the beginning, Emily says "High Farm," but Rosie calls it "Hill Farm" while she puffs to Brendam. * In the US narration, Stepney says "Oh my!" but his mouth doesn't match the words. * When the sugar truck crashes into Stepney, the side of it is upside down. * In the US narration, Stepney doesn't sound shocked when the truck of pink sugar is about to crash into him. * When the camera zooms out after the coconut truck crashes into the crossing, Bertie disappears. * Due to Milkshake!'s airing, Cranky is misspelled as Frankie. * After Rocky lifted all the seats onto the flatbed, the crane's flatbed's right buffer ain't there. * While Rosie tries to pull the special Michael Angelis says "ROOTY". * In the French dub, the title was not centred around Toby, but the error was fixed in France and Canada. Gallery Rosie'sFunfairSpecialtitlecard.jpg|Title card Rosie'sCarnivalSpecialtitlecard.png|US Title card File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial1.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial2.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial3.png|Rosie at the Smelter's File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial4.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial5.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial6.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial7.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial8.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial9.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial10.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial11.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial12.png|Rosie File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial13.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial15.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial16.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial17.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial18.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial19.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial20.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial21.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial22.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial23.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial24.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial26.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial27.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial28.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial29.png|Bertie File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial30.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial31.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial32.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial33.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial34.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial35.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial36.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial37.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial38.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial39.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial40.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial41.png|Stepney File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial42.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial43.png|Stepney's whistle File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial44.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial45.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial46.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial47.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial48.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial49.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial50.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial51.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial52.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial53.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial54.png|Emily File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial55.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial56.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial57.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial58.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial59.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial60.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial61.png|Rosie and The Fat Controller at Maithwaite File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial62.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial63.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial64.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial65.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial66.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial67.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial68.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial69.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial70.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial71.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial72.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial73.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial74.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial75.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial76.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial77.png|Rosie and Emily File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial78.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial79.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial80.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial81.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial82.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial83.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial84.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial86.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial87.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial88.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial89.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial90.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial91.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial92.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial93.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial94.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial95.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial1.jpg|Emily, Rosie and the Fat Controller File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial2.jpg|Rosie and the Fat Controller File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial23.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial22.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial26.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial24.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial25.png File:FunfairtrucksTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes